


Sucks to be us

by LadyDanger420



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Homophobic Language, Identity Reveal, M/M, Succubus AU Gordon, the tags make it sound worse than it really is, there's an attempted mugging and Gordon fucks the guy up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Gordon sold his soul for college tuition and ended up becoming a demon.He just wanted a nice night out with Barney, but secrets can't last forever.(Barney is starting to make sense of some things)
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 64





	Sucks to be us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u horny discord for giving me this idea. It's never explicitly mentioned or referenced but Gordon is indeed a succubus.

"Hand over your wallets and nobody has to get hurt."

Gordon felt Barney tense up beside him. God, why did this have to happen? Tonight was going so well up until that point, he just wanted to eat dinner and take a walk with the guy and some gun-wielding asshole shows up to mug them.

"I don't think so, bud." Barney replied.

Chivalry could be one hell of a drug, huh. Or maybe he just forgot that he wasn't in uniform with a bulletproof vest.

"Barney…" Gordon murmured, laying a hand on his arm, his other reaching into his pocket. "Let's just do what he says. I don't want any trouble, okay?"  _ I don't want you to get hurt _ is what he doesn't say.

"Gordon-" Barney starts, but is interrupted by the mugger.

"Yeah, listen to your  _ boyfriend _ , faggot." There's a cruel tone in his voice.

Gordon flinches at the slur, but doesn't say anything. It's not the worst thing that's been thrown his way, after all.

It takes him a second too long to react when Barney steps forwards, a furious scowl on his face. But he sees the hooded asshole raise his gun and moves without thinking.

The shot splits the night air, and a gasp is forced out of him at the pain in his side. He'd slammed into Barney to knock him to the ground, out of the way of the bullet.

He's bleeding, but he'll live.

This  _ fucker _ , on the other hand…

"Gordon-!" He hears Barney call from behind him. The gun-toting asshole is shaking slightly, staring at him like he doesn't understand why he's not on the ground.

Gordon glances over his shoulder at Barney, unable to hide the fear in his eyes. There's no way back from this, now, but he won't let anything happen to Barney.

"I'm sorry."

And then his human disguise drops. Horns jut from his hair, a pair of batlike wings rip through his shirt, and a tail coils behind him, twitching.

He stalks towards the mugger, fangs bared and snarling under his breath.

The guy tries to run, but he snatches him by the back of the jacket, claws puncturing the material and scratching his skin as he struggles.

Gordon pulls him back, dragging him off the ground by the collar and holding him up to his face.

**"You fucked up."**

His voice echoes over itself, layered and booming despite the quiet volume. The guy's eyes go wide, and he opens his mouth to scream.

He doesn't get a chance. Gordon throws him across the path, slamming into a tree with a sickening  _ crack. _ He doesn't get up, and Gordon doesn't care enough to check if he's still breathing.

He turns around slowly, expecting to see Barney looking at him like some kind of monster—and he wouldn't be wrong, but the thought still hurts. 

He's staring wide-eyed, still sitting on the ground with confusion clear on his face.

"Barney?" Gordon asks meekly, the echoing quality gone from his voice. His wings are tucked close to him, tail hanging low over the ground—he doesn't want to scare Barney off, but the cat's out of the bag, now.

"Gordon- fuck, darlin', are you alright? You're bleedin'." 

And  _ yeah, _ he can feel it now, pain radiating from his side with every breath. He steps closer and nearly collapses, only saved a face full of dirt and some broken glasses by Barney's quick reaction.

"Shit! Hang on, Gordon, I'll- damn. That don't look too good." Barney's looking at the gunshot wounds, not his face. Gordon shudders out a heavy sigh and raises a clawed hand, hesitantly resting it on his cheek and turning his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, Gordon. Just… gonna get you patched up, okay? Then, well. I've got some questions, but makin' sure you're okay comes first."


End file.
